Slayers OHHS
by trickster21
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. AU centers currently around original character with slayers gang at high school
1. Introductions

"Why does he have to go with me?!? Can't he go by himself?!?" Jamie complained loudly. 

"He is going with you to the new school so you can both check in together. I don't want either of you getting lost."

"But he is annoying and old enough to do thinks on his own."

"This is what I want and this is what will happen, got it?" Jamie's mother said sternly.

Jamie knew that this was the time to quit. She never should have said anything this early in the morning anyway. Her mother never was a morning person and so the consequences of disobeying her in that mood were usually disastrous. Jamie grumbled while she left to go get the rest of her things for school.

'Why did we have to come to a small town like this anyway,' she thought. 'Having to start at a new school in the middle of the first semester of high school does not sound like fun to me. I don't like the idea of being the new kid. Then on top of that I have to walk with that stupid little brother of mine.' "Can this day start any worse," she mumbled to herself.

Jamie quickly finished gathering her stuff and yelled up the stairs. "RICHARD!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!" She then turned to leave.

"Bye Mom. See ya later. COME ON RICHIE!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!!!"

Footsteps pounded as Richard ran down the steps to join up with his sister. He grabbed his coat and backpack and yelled goodbye as he and Jamie left ou the front door.

"So you think you can do this on your own from now on?" Jamie said smirking.

"Just shut-up. You think I wanted to walk with a short tomboy like you?" he grinned when he saw the look he got from his sister. "No, Mom made me walk with you the same way she made you walk with me. I mean I am fourteen, you think she would get it in her head that i can do things on my own."

"Not with the way you act all the time, so childish," Jamie replied, trying to get back at him for the earlier insult. "At least you don't have to try and get in with the juniors like I do. You are a freshman and will adjust, I am starting over again and trying to get a good reputation and some new friends."

"Better than the one you had at your old school I hope." Richard remarked. "And what do you mean by new friends? You didn't have any in Denver."

Jamie hit her brother in the head. "I did to have friends, just not many."

"Well, were here. What do you say we part ways before they notice that I know you," Richard said before he took off running.

"I am going to kill him one of these days," Jamie grumbled as she walked towards the building.

"Sign in and then sit down" the lady behind the desk said without taking her eyes off of the magazine she was reading. Jamie did as she was told and found a seat. About ten minutes later a girl who looked about eighteen walked in a started talking to the office lady. Jamie started to get self-conscience when the lady suddenly pointed at her. The girl then smiled and walked up to where Jamie was sitting.

"Hi, I am Filia Ul Copt. Welcome to Oak Harbor High School. I will show you around the school today," she said smiling.

"I am Jamie Valtrik." With that the two girls left the office and started walking down the halls. There were crowded with students who were talking, hugging, and scurrying on to class.

"Looks like your first class is history with Mr. Ivie. Do you like history?" Filia asked, finally breaking the ice.

"Actually I do very much. I have always been interested in the myths that revolved around the crusades. All that stuff about magic and sorcerers like Merlin, and the sword fighters like Lancelot from the legends of King Arthur," Jamie replied.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it then," Filia said as she stopped in front of a door. "This is it. I will meet up with you too take you to math and gym after class."

With that Filia left to go to her class. 'I hope she does well in there' Filia thought with amusement.

Jamie watched her go and then opened the door. The first thing she noticed was yelling and the sorce of the yelling being a short red-haired girl standing next to a desk. 

"I CAN'T belive I only got an 80 percent on the pop quiz yesterday. I mean I know all about history. How DARE he!" the girl yelled.

Jamie walked towards a desk on the opposite end of the room from the loud girl. 'God, I hope she isn't always like this,' Jamie thought as the headache started. The girl was still yelling about how she thought pop quizes where stupid when the boy next to her told her to shut-up. The next thing you knew she was quiet but not until she had pounded on the boy's head a few times.

"That will teach you to tell me to shut-up" she said.

"Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greywords, that will be quite enough," the teacher said as he walked into the room. The room suddenly quieted. 

The teacher then walked up to Jamie and said, "You must be Jamie Valtrik, the new student. You must excuse those two up there. Lina is always complaining about something and Zelgadis just adds fuel to the fire sometimes with his comments to her."

Lina and Zel both glared at the teacher. When the teacher glared at them back, the both turned around really quick to look towards the front. Jamie just smiled at the scene that had unfolded. 'This will definately be interesting,' she thought to herself.


	2. things get more interesting

Authors note: I forgot to write my disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is for the two chapters. I do not own in any way, shape, or form Slayers or its characters (although I wouldn't mind it grin). Please don't sue because you really wouldn't get anything except for maybe this computer and my anime collection. Please read and review. Thank You.

"So how did you enjoy your morning classes?" Filia asked while she was showing Jamie to Parker Hall, also known as the cafeteria.

"It was........interesting," Jamie said. She thought back to the loud debates that the girl called Lina had with the teacher during history. Then of all the easy stuff she learned in math. Gym was also interesting due to one of the other students. Beside the fact that he was pretty dumb, he could definitely work a sword since they were learning fencing for the next couple of weeks.

"Well, that is good. This is Parker Hall where we all eat. The upper area is for juniors and seniors. If you want you can sit with me and my friends."

"If you are sure," Jamie said.

"Oh yeah, definitely. We could always use some more people in the group," Filia said to her. 

Jamie looked up towards the table they were walking to and started smiling. She recognized at least three of them already.

"Hey guys. This is Jamie, she is new so I thought she could sit with us for lunch," Filia said loud enough to get everyone's attention. She then started to introduce everyone.

"The two behind the big pile of food is Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev..."

"Hi," they said between mouthfuls.

"And the one drinking the cup of coffee is Zelgadis Greywords..."

"How do you do?" he said.

"And I am Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Fighter for Justice!!" the little girl yelled as she jumped onto her chair.

"You'll have to excuse her," Filia said sweatdropping, "she just got back from student court where she is one of the lawyers."

"Hey, I remember you know," Lina said, "You're that new girl in Zel's and my history class, huh?"

"Yeah, I got there when you started yelling about the pop quizzes and then hit Zelgadis."

"Well, Mr. Ivie should know that quizzes are bad for ones health. It is proven fact that quizzes raise the stress level in teenagers and can cause permanent...GOURRY THAT WAS MY SANDWICH!!!"

"I thought you were done eating so I ate it." Gourry said nonchalantly. "OWWWWWWWWWW........."

Lina had him in a headlock and was trying to explain to him why he should never take food off of a growing girls plate. Jamie just sweatdropped and looked around the room to see everyone looking at the table. When they realized what was going on everyone but one boy went back to what they were doing. That one boy kept on looking somehow with eyes closed at Jamie and the rest of the group. He was smiling but it wasn't a very good smile, more like a smile that says 'I am innocent, yet at the same time I am not'. He then turned back to the other boys at his table and said something to make them laugh and look at them. Jamie shuddered. She hated the feeling of being at the butt end of jokes. She then turned to Filia.

"Are they always like this?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah they are, but sometimes louder." Filia replied.

"Oh.....who is that boy over there with the purple hair?"

Filia growled lightly surprising Jamie when Amelia leaned over to her. "That is Xellos Metallium, the most popular boy at school. Filia and him really, really don't get along. There is always a fight when the two of them are in the same area," she explained.

"Okay," Jamie said, trying to make sense of her new friends, feeling that she probably would never understand what was going on.

"Hello everyone. And who is this?" a cheerful voice said.

Everyone stopped what there were doing to look up at the new voice.

"Xellos," Filia said with contempt. "What do YOU want?"

"My, MY, Filia. All I wanted to know was who the new girl was." He said still smiling.

"My name is Jamie Valtrik, and you are..?" she said, even though she already knew who he was.

"You mean you don't know, I would have thought that my dear Filia over here would tell you. Well, since she is so rude as to not tell, I am Xellos Metallium."

"Why you conceited bastard. Why is it that you think you are better than everyone else!" Filia yelled getting more angrier by the minute.

"Because my dear Filia............I am." And with that he left.

"ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!" Filia started running after him determined to hit him in the head with her backpack.

"Filia, you better stop before you get into trouble again!" Lina yelled after her. When she realized Filia wasn't listening she just shrugged and went back to her chips.

"What is happening over there?" Jamie asked bewildered at the scene of Xellos being chased by Filia around Parker Hall.

"Oh, you mean Xellos and Filia? Well, this is what happens when they get together." Amelia replied.

"Is she really going to try to hit him with her heavy backpack?"

"Well, the school did tell her not to bring her mace to school anymore because of what happened last time." Zel answered this time. "She destroyed the locker room when she found frogs in her locker and him sitting on top of it laughing at her fighting the things off of her. That was a mess."

"What have I gotten myself into," Jamie mumbled to herself before she tackled her own sandwich.


	3. Science and Marching Band?

Authors note: I do not own in any way, shape, or form Slayers or its characters (although I wouldn't mind it grin). Please don't sue because you really wouldn't get anything except for maybe this computer and my anime collection. Please read and review. Thank You.

Jamie just sat there astounded as Filia came walking back to the table just before lunch ended. She then quickly looked in Xellos's direction and saw him heading back to his table as well. She noted with curiosity that even though she saw Filia hit him at least a couple of times with that backpack, he didn't have a bruise or scratch on him. 

"So let's see what you have next," Filia said. "Jamie, are you okay?"

Jamie jumped and turned quickly to Filia. "Sorry, was thinking about something."

"Oh, that's okay. Well, says here you have science, then english, and your last class is band. Oh, you play and instrument?"

"Yeah, the clarinet and piano. Not too good on the piano yet, still learning on that," Jamie replied.

"Wow, that's pretty good."

"I have been playing the clarinet since I was ten. Always been a way for me to escape reality, to leave all my problems behind for a while. It is also a good way to reduce stress, I think."

"Maybe Lina should learn how to play then. She could always use alternative routes for stress relief," Filia said with smile.

"Hey, I heard that Miss I-Don't-Lose-My-Temper." Lina said quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Filia replied innocently.

"What do you do EVERY time Xellos shows up, hmmm?"

"He always deserves it though."

"Uhhh, guys, the bell just rang. We better get going." Amelia said.

"Yeah, see you after school." Zel said. 

With that, the group parted ways to go to their classes. Filia showed Jamie were her next classes were going to be and then turned to leave, then turned back around.

"Oh, would you like to meet us after school today?" Filia asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Jamie said with smile.

"Good. We always meet by the anchor that sits in front of the school, do you know it?"

"Uh huh, saw it this morning."

"Okay, meet you there. Bye" Filia then left.

Jamie smiled. 'I made some friends on my first day. Not too bad.' Jamie continued smiling as she walked into her science class and saw that the people were in lab groups. Two to a table. As she looked around she saw the only table with only one person sitting there was the boy she saw earlier. She groaned inwardly. She hoped that his partner was only sick that day.

"Ahh, you must be Miss Valtrik, right?"

Jamie spun around to face the teacher. He was one of those science teachers that determined it necessary to starch and wear a lab coat even though it is only high school.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are Mr. Sorenson?" Jamie replied.

"Yes. We will need to get you into a lab group. Let me see what who we got open. Ahhh, yes. Mr. Seagle moved away last week so that opens up table seven. You will be partners with Mr. Metallium at that table. Please go sit down."

Jamie walked towards the table and when she looked up into Xellos's face he saw him smiling that same smile as before. It was quite unnerving to her. She put her stuff down on the floor and sat down as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately it wasn't that far because the tables weren't that long.

"So you and me together. How fun that will be." Xellos said cheerfully again. "It is too bad that poor Matty boy had to move back to Florida or wherever he came from. But I am sure we will have fun."

Jamie bit back a retort, deciding it would be better to wait until the teacher wasn't talking. 'This is going to be a long year' she thought with a sigh.

'Finally, band class. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to give me band as the last class of the day should die.' Jamie thought as she walked over to her locker to pick up her clarinet. 

As she walked into the band room she spotted the teacher and walked over to him.

"I am Jamie Valtrik, where would you like me to sit?" Jamie asked politely.

"What do you play?"

"Clarinet."

"Then sit with the clarinets," he said before he walked off.

"Well, that is obvious isn't it," she said to herself.

"Hey girl, you may not want to put your clarinet together. We have marching practice today," a student yelled to her.

"Marching.....practice.....I hate marching band." Jamie whined.


End file.
